The present invention relates to a method and a device for viewing computer data contents associated with a displacement of an operator.
This method notably applies to the broadcasting of multimedia and of underwater diving simulation comprising a convertible PC tablet in a sealed enclosure of small dimensions, which is propelled in a self-stabilized way; it thus allows broadcasting on and under water of diverse multimedia contents, such as those mobilizing 3D synthesis, virtual reality, augmented reality and mixed reality images, and multisensorial simulations, and this in interaction with the navigational conditions of the aforesaid sealed enclosure.